


Le malheur d'une lionne

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Euron Greyjoy is His Own Warning, F/M, King Euron Greyjoy, Myrcella Baratheon Lives, POV Myrcella Baratheon, Past Euron Greyjoy/Cersei Lannister, Queen Myrcella Baratheon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Euron Greyjoy a réussi à manoeuvrer habillement, pour finalement monter sur le trône de fer. Et après avoir été marié à la reine des lionnes, il épouse sa fille pour consolider sa légitimité et faire taire ces potentiels opposants.Sorry ? ^^
Relationships: Euron Greyjoy/Myrcella Baratheon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Le malheur d'une lionne

**Le malheur d’une lionne**

Elle était vivante, c’était ce que la blonde essayait de se dire à chaque fois qu’elle regardait en arrière. Vivante … mais à quel prix ? Qyburn, le maître des chuchoteurs de sa mère, avait réussi à la sauver du venin d’Ellaria Sand, l’extirpant de l'étreinte glaciale de la mort. Mais ce faisant, il en avait fait une non-morte, semblable aux spectres ou aux hérauts de la religion du maître de la lumière. Elle n’était plus vivante, quelque chose s’était cassé en elle, la lionne s’en était rendue compte au bout du premier mois. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait donner la vie. 

Faire entrer Euron Greyjoy à Port-Réal avait été la pire idée qui soit, l’alliance que leur proposait le fer-né avait été trompeuse et cruelle. Il leur avait en effet assuré plusieurs victoires décisives face à la conquérante Targaryen, mais cela n’avait été qu’une ruse. Le Greyjoy voulait le trône de fer pour lui seul, et il l’avait obtenu de la pire des manières. 

\- Euron Greyjoy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse la princesse Myrcella Baratheon ici présente ? 

\- Je le veux. 

Il avait épousé sa mère, pour asseoir sa légitimité sur le trône de fer, et l’avait tuée dès qu’elle avait accouché. Il avait un fils, un Greyjoy, pour lui succéder. Ensuite était venue la conquérante Targaryen, celle qui avait vaincu les morts à Winterfell, il lui avait suffi de la tuer avec l’un des scorpions de Qyburn lorsqu’elle chevauchait son dragon. Son cadavre avait été retrouvé, bien entendu, puis jeté au fond de la baie de la Néra, rejoignant les carcasses de la flotte de Stannis Baratheon. 

\- Myrcella Baratheon, voulez-vous prendre pour époux le roi Euron Greyjoy ici présent ? 

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle d’une toute petite voix

Et devant les Sept, ils s’embrassèrent, scellant ainsi leur union. Le fer-né avait liquidé le reste de sa famille, un par un. Il avait commencé par sa mère, puis avait laissé Ser Bronn de la Néra régler le cas de son père et de son oncle Tyrion. Il n’y avait plus de lions pour s’opposer à lui désormais, plus personne ne le pouvait à vrai dire. 

Après le banquet nuptial, il la conduisit dans leur chambre royale et, sans ménagement, il arracha sa robe de mariée? Il se saisit de ces lèvres, qu’il attaqua avec un baiser agressif, avant de la pénétrer sauvagement.


End file.
